Side by Side
by dannyluver4evah
Summary: While fighting Skulker Danny and Sam get attached to the hip! DxS!


Side by Side

Chapter One: The Dream

"I love you Sam," Danny said passionately as he slipped on the purple ring with the black band that had _DP and SM 4ever_ etched into it.

"Danny, I love…….," Sam tried to respond, but Danny grabbed her hip and brought her forward into an everlasting kiss.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Great, _Sam thought, _the only time I ever get to tell my feelings about Danny is in a dream._

Chapter Two: School

Today was Friday and the trio had plans to go see the new zombie movie _Return of the Slayer_; they were all walking together to school, as usual, but Sam couldn't get her mind off Danny, god those teenage hormones.

"Sam…….Sam…….HELLO," Tucker and Danny yelled at the same time trying desperately to get Sam's attention.

"Oh, what, were you trying to talk to me? Sorry, I um didn't get that much sleep last night, yeah that's it. I'm a little out of it," Sam fumbled with her words while a shade of crimson fell across her cheeks.

Soon the trio arrived at Casper High, and Sam bolted right to her classroom because she couldn't stop blushing when Danny looked at her.

"What is wrong with Sam?" Danny asked clueless as he always did when it came to her.

"Dude when are you ever going to notice?" Tucker asked; he knew right from the start that Sam had a major crush on Danny, but couldn't believe that Danny didn't notice. Then Tucker started to walk down the hall to his first period class, math.

"Notice what?" Danny shouted down the hall, but Tucker was already out of earshot.

_I'm so confused, _Danny thought, _why was Sam acting so weird today? What am I not noticing? Oh great here comes Dash._

"Hey Fen_ton_, you better watch were your going!" Dash barked at Danny while grabbing him by the red collar of his shirt and thrusting him into a locker. Danny was so busy thinking about how Sam was acting he didn't even realize that he ran straight into Dash. When the coast was clear Danny changed into Danny Phantom.

"Phasing through the locker really gets old," Danny muttered to himself while slipping out of the locker.

Lunch hour slowly crept upon the students at Casper High; Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down at their usual table outside by the giant oak tree. All morning Danny was trying to figure out what he wasn't noticing about Sam, and Sam was trying to get up the courage to tell Danny her true feelings.

"You guys pumped to see the movie tonight?" Tucker broke the silence that hung over the three friends like the feeling of dread before a taking a test that you didn't study for.

"Oh yeah, I've been wait for this movie for a long time," Sam said lamely; she was playing with her salad with a fork.

"I have some bad news……well I can't go. I guess you and Danny have go together…..alone," Tucker explained.

"Why?" Sam and Danny asked together.

"Some family thing that I can't get out of, sorry guys," Tucker said sympathetically, but that wasn't the truth. He just wanted to get Danny and Sam together already and decided that alone time at the movies would be a good thing.

The rest of lunch was quiet, and so was the rest of the school day, nothing out of the ordinary happened, no ghosts stormed into the school demanding something or other.

_Ding. Ding. Ding, _finally the end of school bell rung.

Chapter Three: The Date

"Sam, wait up," Danny panted as he ran to catch Sam before she left to go home to get ready for the movies, since this was going to be a date and all, well sort-of.

"Ok, ok what's the rush?" Sam questioned with a hint of excitement in her voice. Today was going to be the day that she announced her love to Danny.

"Um, Sam, maybe, well, do you want to, well this is going to sound weird, go fly with me?" Danny asked with his face enflamed with embarrassment.

"Of course!" Sam almost screamed, trying very had to control her happiness, which is a rare emotion for a Goth.

"Going ghost," Danny said his well known battle cry, and as he did he scooped up Sam into his arms. Sam melted into his arms, and she knew that this was going to be the best day of her life.

_I can't believe that this is actually happening, _thought Sam; _I hope this day goes as well as I thought. Where is Danny taking me? Well I really don't care maybe he will…….eww gross bad teenage thoughts. _

"Sam, um, you can let go now," Danny said as he was still holding her in his arms after landing in the middle of Amity Park where the pond was; Sam was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even realize that they landed. Sam sat down on the emerald green grass and started to gaze at Danny.

"Uh Sam, are you ok?" Danny asked timidly.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok," Sam replied when a sudden struck of embarrassment crossed her face leaving a trail of crimson coloring. Suddenly Danny blushed too and plopped down next to Sam and put his arm around her.

"Danny, I wanted to tell you something………oh my gosh the movie starts in 15 minutes we have to get back," Sam declared, ruining her chance to tell Danny her feelings.

"Ok, going ghost," Danny cried his signature battle call once again and scooped up Sam into his arms.

Once airborne again Danny slowly gave Sam a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. Both of their faces flushed red again, but they didn't care. Soon they arrived at the movies and bought tickets and found their way to their seats. The movie started to play and Danny put his arm around Sam and they stayed cuddled through the whole movie, all 2 hours and 45 minutes of it.

As soon as Danny and Sam walked out of the theater with Danny's arm around Sam's waist and then his ghost sense went off.

"Sam excuse me a minute," Danny said as he ran off to the nearest alley to change into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Then he shot up into the sky looking for the ghost that was about to cause mayhem; Danny spotted Skulker quickly and flew over to him.

"Hey Skulker looking for me?" Danny yelled.

"Quiet whelp, and no I'm not hunting you tonight. Maybe this will keep you out of my hair," Skulker exclaimed as he threw a powder onto Danny.

"What is this stuff?" Danny muttered to himself, but by the time he looked up the hunter was gone, and he needed to get back to Sam.

"Danny which ghost was that and what is on your costume?" Sam asked. Danny wasn't even paying attention to her because he was trying to figure out why Skulker was being so strange. Suddenly he bumped into her hip and looked up.

"Sorry Sam, it was Skulker and he was acting weird……..like he didn't want to hunt me and then…….." Danny started to explain when Sam butted in.

"Danny you can get off me now," Sam said because Danny was still on her hip.

"Oh, ok," Danny didn't even notice he was still touching Sam, but he liked it. He tried to walk away but couldn't; he was stuck to her!

"That's what Skulker threw on me!" Danny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when I went to go see what the trouble was, Skulker threw a powder on me and then disappeared. Now I know what he put on me, sticking powder!"

"That's great and all Danny, but, well, what are we going to do?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that……..would this help?" Danny asked right before he kissed Sam, not a fake out make out, but a real kiss filled with love and passion.

"Yeah that did help," Sam replied but was in awe that Danny really kissed her.

"We better get home, well back to my place at least," Danny said.

Chapter Four: Two for the Price of One

Trying to walk in a straight line Danny and Sam clumsily made it back to Fenton Works.

"How are we going to get in?" Sam asked.

"The front door," Danny replied confused because he didn't know why Sam would ask such a dumb question.

"Hello Danny, do you think that your parents are going to let us sleepover together? Danny we aren't in second grade anymore!" Sam blasted him; sometimes she wondered what was going through that head of his.

"Right, how about I fazephase? us through to my room," Danny suggested.

"Good idea, but how are we going to sleep?"

"In my bed"

Both of them fazed through the wall and ended up in Danny's room when Jazz walked by and saw them together.

"Sam…..Danny….together? Finally! What took you guys so long? Wait a minute why are you guys in Danny's room," Jazz question while bubbling inside with excitement that Sam and Danny were finally together and suspicion of what they were going to do.

"Well Jazz we have a problem," Danny announced.

"Skulker put a sticking powder on Danny, and now we are stuck together," Sam continued.

"Oh my gosh, well, I'll keep you guys hidden. Wait, how are you going to sleep? Oh now I see, Danny keeps your hands to yourself!" Jazz said with a stern voice then turned and left to go back downstairs.

"Here, do you want pajamas?" Danny asked.

"Sure, don't tell me you're going to give me a pair of those _pink _flannel pajamas that you wear!" Sam almost shouted; as much as she loved Danny she wouldn't wear pink.

"Um, ok, then here you go," Danny replied while handing her a pair of his red with white polka dots boxers and one of his white T-shirts with red trim.

"Thanks, wait how are we going to change?"

"Close our eyes"

"No peeking!"

"Ok"

Sam quickly undressed, but found Danny peeking at her. Thank goodness that she wasn't fully naked or she would have had to kill him.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, but she lost her balance and fell to the floor with Danny toppling onto her.

"Danny I can't believe………" Sam tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by Danny, again. He slowly ran one hand down her back and placed it on her hip while he carefully moved his hand up the back of Sam's neck. Then he moved in for another kiss which was even better than the first one.

_I can't believe that this is happening! I love him. Wait a minute I'm only in a bra and underwear………._Sam thought.

"Sam I have something to tell you," Danny whispered into Sam's ear, "I love you."

"Me too Danny," Sam whispered back when suddenly they heard footsteps coming closer. Both of the teens jumped and Danny quickly made Sam invisible and started to take off his clothes and put on his pajamas; Sam shut her eyes. Then Jack barged into Danny's room with a loud thud.

"I heard voices!" Jack screamed and raised the ecto-gun, "Are there any ghosts in here?"

"No Dad, it's just me. I'm going to bed so could nobody else come in here," Danny said relieved that he wasn't caught kissing Sam.

"Ok Danny, good night," Jack said as he shut the door with another loud thud.

Sam finished getting dressed and both of them climbed into the bed together. Danny put his arm around Sam and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Chapter Five: Lovebirds

Danny was the first to wake up, and it was already 10 o'clock but for a 14 year old that is really early. He sat there in bed just thinking about Sam.

_I love her. Gosh I really am clueless, how could I not see the girl of my dreams was by my side this whole time. At least she is mine now; I don't think that I will ever end up with another girl, Sam is the one._

Slowly Sam started to wake up; it was already 11:30. Forgetting that she was attached to Danny she sat up and got out of bed, but suddenly felt a tug at her hip.

_Oh yeah, Danny. I forgot I was with him. I thought I just had another dream._

"Sam!" Danny yelled while trying to regain his position.

"Sorry Danny I just forgot that we are stuck together," Sam responded lamely, "Ok our next problem is showers."

"Well, we could just close our eyes and we would just have to stay in the shower……together," Danny suggested knowing that he wanted to take a shower with her really bad after all he was a teenage boy with hormones.

"Danny honestly do you think that I'm going to trust you not to peek?"

"Well yeah, there isn't another way that I can think of."

"Fine but if you peek I'm going to kill you!"

Sam and Danny took their showers, but Danny couldn't keep a promise and went invisible and stared at her the whole time. Sam figured it out and slapped him across the face. Even when she was mad at Danny her face flushed with embarrassment and so did Danny's.

"Sam, you have the best body ever!" Danny said trying not to make her mad again.

"Thanks Danny but if you didn't look at me in the first place you wouldn't have known!" Sam yelled back; she was still simmering in a low flame of anger because of what Danny did.

_God he looks so gorgeous wet! Eww, bad thoughts once again and gosh I feel like a slut, _Sam thought.

Danny stood over the sink brushing his teeth when Sam put her arms around his shoulders and slowly slid them down to his waist holding him in her arms.

Once Danny and Sam got ready they decided to go on a picnic since it was already 1 o'clock. Danny took Sam in his arms and flew her to the spot in Amity Park where they were last night. Danny pulled out a turkey sandwich and started to eat it while Sam ate a tofu melt.

_I just love Sam. She is so beautiful in the sunlight and I just can't believe that we are together now, _thought Danny.

"Danny I want to tell you………" Sam started to say but was cut off by Danny.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked, and then he took her hand and placed a gold ring with a blue stone on her finger.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, and then went in to kiss Danny with tears of happiness streaming down her face. Suddenly a loud rustle from the trees occurred as Skulker slowly emerged.

Chapter Six: Close Calls

"Skulker?" Danny boomed, "What are you doing here?"

"Perfect! You're attached to your little girlfriend, and I now hang both your pelts on the foot of my bed!" Skulker laughed; he thought that this was going to be easy.

"Going ghost!" Danny cried, and then flew into the sky to fight Skulker. He forgot about Sam, and then gave a hard punch right in the stomach into his stomach. Skulker fought back and shot an ectoblast out of his arm which Danny dodged, but hit Sam right in the chest.

Oblivious to the fact that Sam had just gotten knocked out Danny used his ghostly wail on Skulker because he was sick and tired of ghosts always interfering with his social life. Skulker fell to the ground with a thud, and Danny quickly sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"In you go, Skulker," Danny said triumphantly when he noticed Sam flopping at his side.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Danny cried as a river started to flow from his eyes. He never felt so bad about another person getting hurt; Danny was beside himself with despair. In the distance he could hear a crack of lightning and a cold drizzle started to fall. Scooping up Sam in his arms Danny brought her back to Fenton Works to get this whole mess straightened out.

Chapter Seven: Saving Sam

Danny quickly ran into his house and screamed for his mom and dad. He didn't care what trouble he could get into now with sneaking in Sam last night; all he wanted was for her to make it.

"Danny what's the matter?" his mother asked, "How did Sam get attached to your hip, and how long has it been that way?"

"Was it a ghost?" Jack boomed, "When I get my hands on him I will, I will…"

"No time to explain Mom. We need to help her and fast," Danny tried to stay strong, but little tears of pain trickled down his face. He had an answer to his dad's question; it was a ghost that hurt Sam, it was him.

"To the RV!" screamed Jack, and the rest of the Fenton family followed. In the car Danny held her head in his hands and buried his face into her chest while letting out a stream of tears.

Once at Amity Park Hospital Sam and Danny were rushed to the emergency room. The doctors were baffled at why Sam and Danny were attached together, but they knew Sam needed immediate attention, or she might never wake up.

"Where are we going to put this boy?" one doctor asked.

"I guess he will just have to stay on the bed with the girl that will be easier," another doctor answered. Then he brought out the heart revivers and said, "One Two Three Clear!"

Those were the last words that Danny heard before silently crying himself to sleep next to Sam.

Chapter Eight: Please Wake Up

"Danny…….Danny," cooed Sam who had just recently woken up and was so confused why she was in a hospital but then remembered that Danny was still attached to her.

"Sam…..Sam! You are okay!" Danny shouted, and then put his arms around Sam and almost squeezed her too tight.

"Easy Danny, I'm ok. See?" Sam said. Then Danny clued her in on what happened last night, and how it was his entire fault and if he didn't fight Skulker none of this would have happened.

"So that explains your red eyes. Danny it's not your fault. I chose to be with you and along with that are the dangers of ghost hunting. Don't beat yourself up about it," Sam said soothingly, trying to keep him from crying again. Then the rest of the Fenton family came through the door to Sam and Danny's room.

"We found an antidote to your attachment problem!" screamed Jack. Then Maddie took the bottle out of his hand and spread the liquid onto Sam and Danny. Slowly but surely the liquid worked and Danny was free from Sam.

"I love you Sam," Danny cooed, bringing Sam closer.

"Me too," Sam replied.

Danny pulled Sam closer until their bodies touched and then held her in an everlasting kiss that Sam had dreamed about time and time again.


End file.
